


Poison

by AuroraDefae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraDefae/pseuds/AuroraDefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: Poison</p><p>Sherlock is dying of poisoning in the flat, too weak to call out to Mrs. Hudson. John is away after their argument, and comes back to find Sherlock barely alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What I wrote while on writer's block.

_It was really happening this time......_

 

Sherlock tried to fight off the black fog, knowing consciousness might be his saving grace.

 

_Pi is 3.14159....._

 

Numbers swam in his eyes, and he shook his head.

 

_Glucose was C6H...._

 

Giving up on trying to stay alert, Sherlock pulled himself from the floor and struggled to the desk, feeling his blood pounding in his ears. He fought against the burning sensation coursing through his bloodstream, result of his recklessness and anger.

 

With one last struggle, he came to the desk and searched for a pen. The desktop swam as his heart gave a chilling lurch. With heightened urgency, Sherlock blinked and began writing, hoping it was legible.

 

_John- I am sorry if I am dead by the time you are reading this note. Please do not blame yourself for this and inconsequential argument we had before you stormed off._

_So sadly,_

_Goodbye_

_-SH_

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Sherlock?"

****

The door slammed shut behind John as he walked in, his cheeks flushed from his cold, aimless walk outside. He was half out of his jacket when he noticed the human-shaped buldge by the desk.

****

"Sherlock!"

****

"Mrs. Hudson! Mrs. Hudson-"

****

John hurriedly unbuttoned Sherlock's shirt, checking for a pulse.

****

“Yes, Joh- oh, dear!”

****

Mrs. Hudson’s hand hovered over where her heart was thundering, gasping slightly, but John didn’t turn to look as he began to perform CPR.

****

“Call-411-Now-Mrs. Hudson-”

****

_One-two-three-four....._

_**** _

_Breath...breath...._

_**** _

Sherlock's mouth was cold and John felt his heart thump in fear before going back to pressing down on his friend's chest.

****

_Come on...two....come on...four...._

_**** _

_Breath.....breathe...._

_**** _

John soon lost himself in the hopeless rhythm of compressions and breaths. Mrs. Hudson had gone off somewhere, hopefully to a phone...

****

_One...two...three...four..._.

****

He paused, seeing if what he had heard was true. Sherlock's hand trembled ever so slightly, and John felt adrenaline flood his blood again.

****

_One...two...three...four...._

_**** _

_Breath...breath..._

_**** _

Footsteps thudded up the stairs, bursting into the flat. John let himself do one more round of compressions and breaths before letting Sherlock be loaded onto a stretcher. One of the men, red hair cut short, nodded at John before lifting up the stretcher.

****

John felt the silence around him. Cold. Heavy. Empty.

****

His friend.

**  
Sherlock.**


End file.
